ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Yanma
Yanma (ヤンマ Yanma) is the Chief Engineer of the Onigami organization. Appearance Yanma is a tall and massive Oni, larger than most of his known kinsmen, and only dwarfed in size by Ogre. His head is almost completely bald, save for a dark tuft of hair which covers the backRave Master Manga: Chapter 107, Page 10 and top part of it, going down the center of the Chief Engineer's forehead in a shape reminiscent of a lightning bolt; the stubble covering his squared chin is colored the same, while his arched eyebrows are noticeably lighter. He shares his race's signature traits, namely a pair of small, segmented horns located on top of his head, pointed ears, sharp canine teeth and dark claw-like nails. Hanging from his ears is a pair of light earrings, consisting of two small, elongated rod-like objects horizontally attached to a third one, which in turn secures them to the Oni's earlobes, and his light eyes are usually covered by his Dark Bring, taking the form of shades. If Yanma is somehow angered, his forehead, cheeks and the back of his hands become covered in bulging, thick veins.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-9 Yanma wears a light jacket on his massive torso, whose large collar is lined by dark fur, and which has two pairs of ornamental, transparent fairy-like wings attached to its back; under it, the Chief Engineer dons a V-neck shirt covered in vertical lines. His pants are dark and somewhat baggy, ending below his knees in large cuffs, whose pattern alternates light and dark vertical stripes; a pair of armbands bearing similar motifs is present on the Oni's arms, circling his sleeves above his elbows. Yanma's footwear is pointed and thickly covered in lines.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 12 Personality Short-tempered and quick to anger, Yanma can act quite rashly when he is angry, trying to pick a fight with Gok when the latter insulted his Double Vista, and insisting on draining magic power out of the captive Mermaids despite them being worn-out in order to respect the construction schedule of the Mermaid Cannon; something his subordinates tried to dissuade him from. He also seems to be cruel and sadistic, ruthlessly depriving the Mermaids, about whose lives he doesn't care, of their energy, ignoring their pleas for mercy and going as far as to tell them evil jokes about their partners, laughing out loud afterwards. While he shows a great deal of respect for his leader Ogre, treasuring the Dark Bring he gave him, Yanma sees him as someone who would kill his subordinates, if they failed to satisfy him; a conviction which contrasts with Gok's, and causes the two of them to have arguments.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-13 He appears to remain considerably calm even in dangerous situation, simply scoffing at Hamrio Musica when the latter assaulted him with a silver weapon (though he might have known Gok was in turn ready to attack the Silver Claimer), and wasn't shocked to hear that the Rave Master was approaching Shaolan;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 18-20 even Gawara's defeat and the Mermaids' escape didn't appear to trouble him much (though the latter was likely due to him having realized how much magic power Elie possessed, and thus having found a valid replacement).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 16-18 Yanma doesn't seem to share his leader's lecherous traits. When he is asked by Ogre whether Elie was "hot", the only thing he could remark was her youth; despite the girl standing in front of him in a bikini,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 5 not to mention his Dark Bring allowing him to see through clothes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Page 17 Furthermore, the sight of young mermaids skimpily clad only in bras, exposing most of their youthful bodies don't perturbed him in the slightest.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 10 Synopsis Mermaid's Peril arc Yanma is first introduced overseeing the extraction of magic power from the Mermaids held prisoner in Shaolan. When told that his underlings are ten days behind schedule while waiting for Ogre's visit to the base, he becomes angry, and his claim that the Onigami leader will kill them for this failure causes him to have an argument with Gunnery Chief Gok, which almost escalates into a fight. Yanma then resolves to extract more power himself, and enters the Mermaids' prison. When asked by a captive where her boyfriend is, he claims they burnt him, subsequently bursting out in laughter at what is revealed to be a bad joke. He thus begins to drain the Mermaids once again, despite their pleas. When the Rave Warriors (minus Haru Glory, the Rave Master himself) infiltrate the base, Yanma is the first to notice, thanks to his Dark Bring, and rapidly proceeds to trap them into a corridor by generating bars in it. He then shows himself and reveals the intruders his Double Vista, which Elie claims to be perverted. He refuses to free the Mermaids, and, after Gok stops the attack Musica tried to perform against the Chief Engineer, the two of them are inadvertently told of Haru's arrival by Ruby.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 15-20 Deciding to take advantage of the Rave Master's supposed weakness while moving in water and having spotted him coming with his Dark Bring, Yanma unleashes a barrage of torpedoes against him. However, he's surprised and angered to see Haru escape both this threat and the dangers of the jagged ocean floor through the use of his new-found Gravity Core sword.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 3-14 When Gawara makes his appearance outside the base, Yanma tells him to kill the Rave Master before he can enter Shaolan.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 107, Page 16 Believing the Rave Master to be doomed, Yanma readies to kill the trapped Rave Warriors by dropping a spiked ceiling on them. Haru's friends, however, manage to dodge it, with the bars having been disabled remotely by Plue and Griffon Kato. The Chief Engineer tries to go after the group, but is stopped by a barrage of bullets from Elie, who stays behind to fight him, while Let Dahaka faces off against Gok. An enraged Yanma claims he will kill the girl, who in turn states she will destroy his perverted glasses.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 11-15 Yanma and Elie begin a gunfight, with the girl having no place to hide to due the Oni's Double Vista seeing through all of them. He tells her the Mermaids escaped, and then goes on to reveal the other power of his Dark Bring, claiming to have seen Elie's reserve of magic power, much greater than that of many Mermaids put together, and that it will serve Onigami's purposes, rendering the former prisoners useless. The two of them point their guns at each other.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 16-19 Yanma phones Ogre, telling him of his discovery, and the Onigami Commander, after inquiring about Elie's beauty, orders the Chief Engineer to take the girl prisoner and bring her to him, who is about to reach Shaolan. Yanma hangs up the phone and threatens to shoot Elie if she moves. The girl, however, reminds him his leader told him to keep her alive before opening fire on the Oni. Angered, Yanma proceeds to use his gun's Thunder Move power to exploit a weakness he saw in Elie, summoning a small thunderstorm and taking advantage of her fear of lightning, which he claims won't kill her. The girl, despite being afraid and electrocuted, spins her weapons and bombards the Chief Engineer with a more powerful attack, defeating him. She then takes Double Vista from his unconscious body.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 5-10 Dark Bring and Abilities As Onigami's Chief Engineer, Yanma is in charge of the extraction of magic power meant to empower the Mermaid Cannon, and has authority over those performing it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 7 He also appears to be the one controlling the base of Shaolan, activating its trapsRave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 16-17 and weapons.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 107, Page 5 Through the clever use of his skills, accessories and Dark Bring, Yanma proved himself a match for Elie's guns.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 16-17Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 6-8 Enhanced Durability: Larger and taller than most Oni, Yanma has displayed considerable physical resilience, enduring two barrages from Elie's Tonfa Blasters with little more than an annoyance, even when the projectiles were aimed at his face.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 108, Page 13 It was only by relying on a more powerful attack that the girl was able to eventually knock the Chief Engineer out.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 9 Underwater Skills: As an Oni, Yanma is supposed to possess a series of traits meant to make him much more powerful underwater, despite having never openly been shown employing them: he can breathe underwater, move in water without being hindered by its weight,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-18 and is immune to Mermaids' Spirit of the Sea Magic.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 2 Dark Bring Presented to the Chief Engineer by Ogre himself,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 9 Double Vista is a Dark Bring which allows Yanma to see through every surface, from mere clothing to solid stone walls. Such power makes sure the Oni is never taken off-guard, allowing him to spot intruders beforehand (in turn remaining completely unnoticed) and then act accordingly.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 15-17 Yanma is also able to reveal the opponents' position no matter what hiding spot they find. The vision granted by Double Vista, in addition, isn't limited to the physical level, but can also see through opponents, revealing the magic power inside them and, most noticeably, their weaknesses, even if the latter ones are psychological in nature: through the use of his Dark Bring, Yanma not only learnt of Elie's exceedingly large reserves of magic power, but also of her fear of lightning, subsequently using it against her.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 6-7 The Dark Bring is noticeable for its particular form, a pair of outlandish sunglasses, distinguished by a light, wavy frame, a squared section located in correspondence to Yanma's nasal bridge and notably large, squared and elongated nose pads.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-8 Double Vista doesn't seem to have any specific weakness. However, its intrusive power can render even Yanma's allies uncomfortable, as shown from Gok continuously telling his colleague not to look at him. Weapons During his ranged fight with Elie, Yanma was shown employing a pistol as his firearm of choice. It is a rather large weapon which seems to consists of two main, squared sections, joined together, ending in a short, thick muzzle covered in holes. It lacks any visible hammer, and has a squared trigger guard surrounding the homonymous part.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 6 It appears to be both fast and powerful, allowing Yanma to fire rapid, continuous barrages of projectiles without reloading (something that also hints at a rather large magazine, if indeed there is one), and leaving a notably large, round hole in a wooden box it struck. Combining it with his Double Vista, Yanma can keep his foes at gunpoint even if they try to hide from him. *'Thunder Move': Far from being a simple weapon, the Chief Engineer's signature sidearm has displayed another outlandish capability, performed through unknown means. By manipulating something on his weapon, Yanma can release a large amount of electricity from it. This first action, performed with the tool itself, subsequently affects the surrounding area, causing it to be struck by numerous bolts of lightning, which rain down from above, confusing or targetting foes while seemingly leaving the Chief Engineer unharmed; Yanma seems to be capable of using the firearm as usual while this happens. The electricity, while its voltage is high enough to leave deep cracks in floors and walls, has been noted by the Oni himself not to be lethal, and indeed caused only some burns on Elie's body (at the same time breaking her bikini top). This technique can be used inside closed environments, seeing as Yanma employed it inside Shaolan, tens and tens of meters under the sea.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 6-8 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Onigami Category:Characters